Starsigns
by Rolly-Pollies-In-The-Moonlight
Summary: This is a Lifesigns: Surgical Unit/Starbound crossover. After Earth is destroyed, Dr. Tendo and Hikaru find themselves in a crashed ship on another planet. What will they do with Earth gone and the Ruin out there destroying the universe?
1. Chapter 1

In this timeline, Tendo, Aoshima, Hikaru, and others are much older than in the base games. Hikaru is 17 while Tendo is in his 30's.

It's dark.

A sharp pain resonates throughout Tendo's body.

As if he is being ripped apart, cell by cell.

Then suddenly, light.

He opens his eyes to the sunlight shining down onto his face from one of the ship windows.

He slowly gets up, his entire being aching.

He looks around the ship, but his vision blurs.

Promptly, a memory hits him.

A memory of the Ruin.

He remembers getting on the ship with one other just as the Ruin attacked Earth.

He remembers his sister, Hikaru. He was with her before the ship crashed.

But... Where is she now?

He painfully looks around the demolished ship, however, the window is the only part of the ship with light, the rest is almost pitch black. he can barely make out his surroundings.

He sees a faint light on the other side of the ship. He was barely able to make it out as the S.A.I.L.

He rushes towards the S.A.I.L. tripping over himself in the process, and starts resetting the whole ship.

"Thrusters currently offline - Ship teleportation systems online - Currently only planet below is accessible." Reads the S.A.I.L. status.

"Damn it..." Tendo then presses a button, and all the lights flicker back on.

He looks around once again, torn wires and busted panels cover the interior of the ship.

He sees Hikaru lying on the floor of the ship, he runs up to her.

"Hikaru! Wake up! Please!" He pleads, not knowing if she is even alive.

Promptly, she begins waking up.

"T... Tendo...?"

"Hikaru! I'm so glad you're all right!" Tendo holds back tears.

"Ughhh, everything hurts..." Hikaru mewls.

"I know, I know. But you'll be ok, we'll get you help!" Tendo tries helping her up.

"W... What happened...?" Hikaru rubs her eyes.

They sit in silence for a brief moment while Tendo thought.

"The Ruin..."

"The.. The Ruin?" Hikaru looks at Tendo in shock.

"The Ruin destroyed Earth..." Tendo says reluctantly.

"O-Oh... That's right..." Hikaru looks down and holds back tears.

"Where... Where are we now then...?" She asks.

"Apparently we're above a planet. I'll have to check S.A.I.L. again." Tendo gets up and walks towards S.A.I.L.

He looks over the status, reading everything as diligently as possible.

"Ok... So..." Tendo begins. "We're above a habitable planet. One a lot like Earth. There's readings of other life, we may find help here."

"Oh, thank god" Hikaru wipes her forehead.

"So, are we going to go down and see what we find or not?" Hikaru says, ready to explore the planet below.

"Yeah, I suppose we should, huh..." Tendo walks up to the teleporter, followed by hikaru.

"Alright, let's go." Tendo pushes a button on the teleporter, and they travel to the planet below.

Once there, they get a good look at their surroundings. the land is bright green, and the sky a calming blue.

They see some sort of strange, futuristic buildings in the distance, and start making their way to them.

"So," Hikaru starts up conversation on the way "Who do you think we'll find here? More humans or...?"

"Probably not humans, but hopefully somebody kind..." Tendo worries for a bit.

"What makes you think they wont be human?" Hikaru asks, looking concerned.

"Well... I'm not sure, just a feeling I suppose?" He answers.

Once they get up close to one of the buildings, they notice English text on a sign outside it.

"Tamaki Clinic, huh?" Tendo reads off the sign. "I guess let's go in and hope we don't get shot up instantly."

They step inside and see a two women- However, neither of them human. The older looking woman an Avian, and the younger looking one a Hylotl.

"Oh-" The older one speaks up. "More patients, hello! Welcome, please come in." She walks over to Tendo and Hikaru, and guides them to one of the beds displayed in the room.

"You two look like you've had a really rough time!" The younger one says. "What happened to you poor humans?"

"Well..." Tendo hesitates "The ruin destroyed our planet, Earth, and we ended up crashing here..."

"What?! The Ruin destroyed Earth?!" The younger hylotl looks at Tendo in shock.

"You poor things.. to lose everything like that..." The older Avian says as she wraps up a wound on Tendo's arm.

"Yeah..." Tendo says quietly.

They sit in silence, with only the sound of bandage wrapping being heard.

"Oh, how could I forget to introduce myself?" The older Avian says, after she had finished caring for Tendo's wounds.

"My name is Shizuku Tamaki, and this is my daughter, kaori."

"Yeah, it's really nice to meet you both!" Says kaori, enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Hikaru, and this is my brother Tendo!" Hikaru tries to say enthusiastically, even with the weight of what happened still holding her down.

"Yeah, we're really glad to have met you two and not some bandits, haha." Tendo replies.

After a bit of chit chat and bandage wrapping, Tendo realizes something.

"How much will this cost, by the way?"

"Well, I'm in a generous mood today, so it's free this one time." Shizuku smiles.

"R-Really? Thank you so much!" Hikaru's mood starts to lighten up.

"No problem, it's the least we can do for you, you did just lose Earth after all." Says Kaori.

"Really, thank you." Tendo says with a genuine smile.

Suddenly, another Hylotl walks into the room.

"Shizuku, have you seen my- Huh? Humans? Here?" A male Hylotl walks up to Tendo and Hikaru and starts eyeing them hard, wondering why in the world they're here.

"Daichi, This is Tendo and Hikaru, they come from Earth." Says Shizuku "This is my husband Daichi, he's a bit blunt, but I promise he's a great doctor." She smiles warmly at Tendo and Hikaru.

"Humans from Earth, ey? How is Earth doing these days?"

"Dad... Earth is gone. The Ruin destroyed it." Kaori looks down in shame.

"O-Oh... I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." Daichi immediately retracts.

"It's... It's ok, we'll figure something out." Tendo says, determined to not let Earth's destruction get to him.

"I know some of our friends and family got out of there alive, all we have to do now is find them."

"How do you know they got away?" Kaori asks.

"Well, because I saw them fly away on ships..." Tendo replies.

"With... Without you?" Kaori looks concerned.

"Well... Yeah, there wasn't enough ships for everybody." Tendo says with a sad tone.

"How did you get away then? Did you take your own ship?" Kaori looks at him in wonder.

"No, my ship got destroyed by the Ruin. Thankfully Hikaru took me by her ship." Tendo then looks at Hikaru with gratitude.

"Woah, you already have your own ship?" Kaori looks at Hikaru. "You look so young though!"

"Hehe, yeah, well, the proper age to own a ship is 16, and I'm 17 so..." Hikaru looks slightly embarrassed.

"R-Really? You're 17?! You look so much younger!" Kaori stares in disbelief

"Y-Yeah, haha..." Hikaru doesn't know what to say.

Just then, Tendo thought of something.

"Oh, by the way... Is there a hotel nearby we could stay in...?"

"Yeah, and maybe a ship repair station too?" Hikaru says.

"Of course, Kaori, can you show them to the hotel and ship station?" Shizuku looks at her daughter.

"Yep! Gladly! Follow me!" Kaori says while opening up the front doors.

They walk out and get to see more of the town a bit before they make it to the hotel.

Kaori waits outside while Tendo checks himself and Hikaru into the hotel.

Afterwards, they head to the ship repairing station. Hikaru beams back up to her ship, and manages to slowly bring it down to the station. A few bits of it fall off here n there, but it makes it to the stop.

"Thank you so much for the help, Kaori." Tendo says with genuine appreciation.

"No problem! I'm happy to help!" Kaori smiles. "Also, my brother works here, so I'll talk to him about giving you two a discount" She winks.

"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary... But thank you nonetheless." Tendo replies.

Abruptly, another Avian walks up to Tendo and Kaori. this time a young boy, around the age of presumably 16.

"Kaori, I'm not giving another one of your friends a discount. Again." He says.

"What?! But his planet was just destroyed! Can't you have a little bit of sympathy for him!" Kaori looks at him, anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, and your other friend had "Lost his whole family in a Poptop apocalypse" right? Like I'm falling for that again!" He says, looking at her even more angrily than anybody else could ever look.

"I'm serious this time, ok! Earth was destroyed by the ruin!" kaori shouts.

"It's ok, kaori, we really don't need a discount..." Tendo tries to interrupt the fighting.

Just then, Hikaru pops out of her ship.

"Ok! Here it is! Ready to be fixed up!" She shouts.

"Where's the repair person at?" Hikaru asks while she walks towards the three of them.

"This is the jerk right here." Kaori squints at the Avian.

"Oh, is this your ship...?" The angry looking Avian asks Hikaru.

"Yep! This is my baby!" Hikaru replies.

"Ah, I see. My name is Sora, I'll be repairing your ship today... Or, I'll try to, it's pretty beaten up."

"Yeaaah, she's seem something rough for sure... I'm Hikaru by the way, and this is my brother Tendo!" Hikaru says eagerly.

"Nice to meet you." Sora says while he takes a tool from his belt.

"By the way, how much will this cost?" Hikaru asks.

"Eh? Oh. Normally something like this would be around, say... 1,500,000 pixels, but I'll give you a discount, so you'll only have to pay 400,000 pixels instead." Sora replies.

"WHAT!" Kaori yells. "Didn't you JUST say that you weren't-"

"Wow! thank you so much! That's so generous of you!" Hikaru interrupts

"No problem. Don't mention it." Sora says as he starts to fiddle with the ship.

Kaori squints at her brother suspiciously.

Kaori then immediately shifts towards Tendo and Hikaru. "Anyways... Are you two hungry? I can take you to a nice burger joint if you want!"

"Oh man, I'm starving! I'd love a burger! What about you, Tendo?" Hikaru pats her stomach.

"I'm not much of a burger person, but honestly I'd eat anything right now..." Tendo rubs his stomach.

"Alrighty! Let's go then! Bye Sora!" Kaori squints at her brother once more.

"See ya." Sora replies.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring so far! I have a lot of ideas and plans for this story c:


	2. Chapter 2

They walk into a large burger joint that is covered in neon signs.

While ordering, Kaori thinks for a moment, then begins to speak.

"I'm sorry to bring up Earth again but... I've always wanted to vacation there. I've heard it was a very lovely place."

"Yeah, it was great..." Tendo quietly stated.

More awkward silence pursued until Hikaru decided to speak.

"Well, Earth wasn't exactly always the best, honestly... It's a surprise humans haven't destroyed it before the Ruin did."

"Yeah, there had been an unspeakable amount of wars that had happened on Earth..." Tendo starts to think.

"I've heard about all of that, but... There was still a lot of beauty to Earth. So many wonderful cultures..." kaori speaks in earnest. "I think it's better to pay attention to the good details in things instead of focus on the bad, wouldn't you agree?"

Tendo and Hikaru nod.

Just then, their food arrives.

"Aw yeah! Let's dig in!" Kaori excitedly grabs her burger.

Tendo and Hikaru dig in as well.

After a hearty meal, Tendo yawns.

"I think I'll go back to the hotel and sleep for a... Few thousand years maybe."

"Ok, I'm gonna go check up on my ship." Hikaru responds.

"I'll go with you, I still have some questions for my brother." Kaori adds.

While Tendo heads to the hotel for some snoozin', the girls head for the ship repair station.

On their way, Hikaru makes conversation. "So... What's the rest of this planet like? It feels a lot like Earth. But a bit more tropical."

"Oh, it's a beautiful planet! Although there's not as much land here as there was on Earth. The land we're standing on now is considered an island, honestly." Kaori responds with a smile.

"But pretty much the whole planet is tropical."

Once they get to the shop, they notice the ship is already looking a lot better.

"Wow! Amazing!" Hikaru says while walking up to Sora.

"Did you do all this by yourself?" She asks.

"Well... No, there's a couple of other workers who helped some... But I did most of it myself." He responds, scratching the back of his neck.

"Still, that's pretty amazing I think!" Hikaru says with enthusiasm. "Thank you again for fixing her up, and for giving me a huge discount!

"No problem. Don't mention it..." Sora responds in a less enthusiastic way.

"Yeah, what was with the huge discount anyways? I thought you were done giving away discounts..." Kaori squints at her brother.

"Eh? I thought you wanted a discount for your friends." He replies.

Kaori squints even harder.

"Well, we just met today, so I dunno if we would be considered friends just yet..." Hikaru adds.

"Oh, true, true... We're more like acquaintances. Are you sure you're fine giving such a huge discount to acquaintances of mine?" Kaori looks at her brother with curiosity.

Sora grits his beak a little bit. "Sure. I don't mind that much..."

Kaori can tell he's lying.

"What will your boss say when she finds out? Are you REALLY sure you're fine with her yelling at you again?" Kaori heeds her brother.

"Ugh, why is it such a big deal to you? Do you really not want them to have a discount or what?" Sora's getting frustrated.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop pestering you now!" Kaori giggles to herself. She knows what's going on now.

Hikaru just silently looks on in confusion.

After about an hour at the repair station, Hikaru decides to go back to the hotel to get some rest. Kaori goes back to the clinic, and Sora continues working on the ship.

The next day, Hikaru wakes her brother up and they walk over to the fast food joint.

"So," Hikaru makes conversation on the way, "What are we gonna do when the ship is repaired? Like where are we going to go?"

"Well..." Tendo thinks for a brief moment "We could try checking local planets to see if we can find any of our friends and family. I noticed the S.A.I.L. said we weren't too far from Earth so maybe we could find others nearby."

Hikaru nods.

After breakfast, they head back over to the ship repair station.

As they're walking up to the shop, they see Sora getting yelled at by an older looking Apex woman.

Not knowing if they should interrupt, they watch on in shock.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME, TAMAKI!" The Apex women yells right in his face "I'M GIVING YOU ONLY ONE LAST CHANCE! If you give another discount without my approval, you're GONE! And not just fired, I will KILL YOU THIS TIME."

Just then she notices Hikaru and Tendo standing there.

"Oh, customers! SO sorry you had to see that, please come in~" She smiles warmly at them.

"Errr... Hey, I'm here to see how my ship is doing..." Hikaru unwillingly speaks to the Apex.

"Oh." The Apex woman's face changes for a second. "Is it... this ship...?"

Hikaru gives a distressful nod.

Suddenly, the apex turns to bark at Sora again.

"REALLY?! YOU FOOL, GIVING OUT DISCOUNTS TO YOUNG GIRLS! I SEE HOW IT IS!"

"N-NO IT'S NOT THAT-" Sora tries to respond but is immediately cut off.

"THEN FOR CUTE BOYS?" The Apex points at Tendo.

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT EITHER!" If Sora wasn't covered in feathers he'd probably be blushing really hard.

"THANK YOUR DAMN ASS YOU'RE GOOD AT REPAIRING BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE FIRED YOU IMMEDIATELY! BIRD BRAIN!" The Apex stomps off into the station office.

...

...

After a moment of awkward silence, Tendo speaks to Sora, who is standing there looking dead inside

"Hey... You alright?"

Sora snaps out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine, my boss always gets like that... Sorry you had to see that..."

"S-So... Did you really give us a discount because...?" Hikaru stutters.

"NO!" Sora yells suddenly. "It's because I felt bad that you lost Earth. That's it. Thats's the only reason..." He looks off into the distance.

"Anyways, why did you two come here again? Y'know the ship wont be done for at least a week or two right?" Sora starts walking up to the ship to get back to work.

"EH? A-A week...?" Hikaru looks at Sora in horror.

"Or two...?" Tendo looks in disbelief

"Yep. So better get comfortable here." Sora replies as he gets to working on the ship again.

Tendo and Hikaru look at each other, then back at Sora.

"I suppose... I'll go talk with the hotel manager about giving us a few more days..." Tendo says.

"Yeah... I'll go with you I guess." Hikaru adds.

They head into the hotel and look for the manager, Yamazaki.

As they walk in, they see Yamazaki hunched over a table.

"Yamazaki! Are you ok?!" Tendo runs up to him, Hikaru following.

"Oh, i-it's nothing really... I just fell out of my ship and landed on a rock... I-I'll be fine, don't worry!"

Yamazaki tries to retain himself, but ends up falling to the ground in pain. "Oh, ouch...!"

"Yamazaki!" Tendo shouts, "Let me help you!"

"Yeah, my brother is a doctor from Earth! He should be able to help you!" Hikaru looks on in worry.

"Urggh..." Yamazaki falls over onto his back "M-My stomach... Hurts..."

Tendo examines his stomach and sees a large bruise. After a bit more examinations, he concludes that Yamazaki may be bleeding internally.

"Damn it, we need to get him to the clinic, and fast!"

x

Thank you for reading chapter two! c:


End file.
